A Wizard And A Pirate
by Jack Sparrow303
Summary: Sirius is cleared of all charges and is a free man! He decides to visit the Carribean and meets up with a certain pirate... [Crossover][AU]
1. Sirius' Escape

**Sirius' Escape**

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or the characters that shall be introduced later. In fact, the only thing I do own in this world is a Nintendo 64 which I bought at a garage sale for $8.00...

Author's Note: I hope you'll enjoy this story. I'll tell you know that the Pirate IS someone almost everyone knows and that this is a crossover… Okay, well, Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well Mr. Black, looking over all of the evidence, I have come to the conclusion that you are innocent. You are free to go"

Sirius had been replaying those words over to himself for the past three hours. He couldn't believe that after eleven years of hiding in the filthy prison of Number 12 Grimmauld Place he would finally be able to leave it. He wasn't sure what he would do now that his name was cleared, but he did know one thing- He had to go visit Harry. He concentrated hard and aparated onto Harry's street outside of his door.

Harry's house was in Godric's Hollow, Next to the Potter House, Where his parents had lived. Harry had decided not to move into that house because it was his parents and he wanted it to stay that way.

Sirius walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later he heard the sound of little feet running towards the door.

"Who is it?" said a little voice from the inside of the door.

"It's Uncle Sirius."

Sirius heard the little boy yell 'It's Sirius!' and then he opened the door.

"Hey there James! Where's your dad? I need to speak to him."

"He's upstairs. DAD! He should be down in a minute." And sure enough Sirius saw Harry running down the stairs toward with another kid chasing after him.

"Sirius!" Harry ran up and gave his godfather a hug. "What are you doing here? And in broad day light! Someone could see you, you could head back to Azkaban, you could-"

"Harry. My name's been cleared I'm a free man now."

Harry was shocked. He stood there, mouth agape, and stared.

"That-That's amazing Sirius! How'd you get free?"

"They finally captured that rat Pettigrew. He finally did the right thing and told the truth. The judge realized that I was innocent and let me go."

"That's great Si!" Harry turned to James and said, "Hey, go tell Ginny to make an extra cup of tea for Sirius. Let's go sit down Sirius. We can talk about what you're going to do now."

Harry and Sirius walked into the living room followed by Harry and Ginny's two kids. They settled down onto the couch and Harry's little girl, Lily, walked over to Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius, can you tell us the story of how you got out of the veil?"

"Why of course Lily!" Sirius said. Just then, Ginny walked into the room.

"Sirius! How are you?" Ginny said as she set down a tray of tea (and some juice for the littler ones) and some Cauldron Cakes.

"Great Gin! So how long have you and Harry been married now? I've been in hiding for so long I've been out of the loop. I even had to miss your wedding…"

"Sirius! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! And Harry and I have been married for five years now. I take it you remember the name of our children at least?"

"Well of course! There's James who looks a lot like Harry and there's Lily who looks a lot like Lily. Is that good Gin?"

"You nailed 'em Sirius."

"Uncle Sirius! You said you'd tell us the story!" Lily whined

"Oh! I'm sorry! Of course I'll tell you!

"It happened in your dad's fifth year at Hogwarts…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

I really, really, REALLY would like reviews, considering that this is my first story. If you review…um…I'll write the next chapter quicker and you'll get to see how Sirius got out of the veil!

-Jack Sparrow303


	2. Though the Veil And Back Again!

**Beyond the Veil**

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah…I don't own the Potter franchise…Blah Blah Blah.

Author's Note: Chapter 2! Yay! This one is longer than the last one I think…Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It happened in your dad's fifth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort (no one flinched at the name now that Harry had defeated him) had tricked Harry into going to the department of mysteries when he and the rest of the D.A. were attacked by his Death Eaters.

"It seemed like they were in a losing battle, with Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Luna all hurt. Harry was struggling to hold on to the prophecy when the Order came to the rescue.

"We jumped down into the pit beneath the seats and began fighting. I don't know much of what happened then until Dumbledore came." Both of the children cheered at Dumbledore's name. Being raised by Harry and Ginny, both of the children had been told of Dumbledore's great deeds.

"What did Dumbledore do then Uncle Sirius?" James asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, he jumped down and trapped all of the Death Eaters. Except, of course, for the one that I was fighting."

"Who was that Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Why, none other than that old hag Bellatrix." Sirius said bitterly.

"Sirius!" Ginny said angrily. "You don't say that in front of our children!"

"Sorry Gin, but it's true. Anyway, me and Bellatrix continued fighting and making our way up onto the podium in the middle of the room. When we made it to the top, she blasted me with a spell and I flew backwards through the veil.

"When I landed on the other side, I could tell that something was wrong. I felt strange, like I was there, yet not there. I turned towards the order and saw Harry trying to dive through the veil being restrained by Remus. He was calling out my name, and I called out to him. But h couldn't hear me. The Order all headed upstairs and I tried to follow them, but some invisible force prevented me form walking past the bottom seat. I realized I was trapped here forever.

"I tried to escape many times over the next five years to no avail. While I was there I did discover some things about the veil. Apparently, the veil was designed by the Ministry to be a fate worse than death, which it was. You would be trapped for all eternity all by yourself, never able to leave the room.

"One day when I was sitting on the side of the veil that I didn't fall through, I felt strange. It felt as though some force was trying to pull me through the veil. I didn't know if it was smart, but decided to stick my feet through. I braced myself and put them through, but I didn't feel any different. I sighed and pushed myself through all the way to go sit on the bottom step and contemplate my life. When I was through, I knew something was different. I felt whole. Complete. Alive. I knew that I was free and that I could finally leave this literal living hell.

"I apparated from that spot and appeared on the table in the kitchen of Number 12 Gimmauld Place. Right when a meeting was going on. Snape, McGonnagal, Arthur and Molly, and Remus all stared at me.

"'Hey there Remus!' I said. 'S-Sirius? Is that you' Remus asked. 'Yes, Remus. I'm back!' I said. And that's the story of how I got out of the veil," Sirius finished with a sigh.

James and Lily clapped with glee. "Wow Uncle Sirius! That gets better every time I hear it!" James said grinning.

"So Sirius…What are you going to do now that your name is cleared?" Harry asked.

"I thought I might explore Europe."

"Where are you going to go first, Sirius?" Ginny said, taking a drink of tea.

"I think maybe the Carribean. Sounds cool, 'eh?"

"Sure Sirius. What are you gonna do there?" Harry asked, eating a Cauldron Cake.

"I dunno, maybe I'll try to find a way to bring back Dumbledore…"

"Well, if you need any help with that give me a call," Harry said grinning

"Oh I will, don't worry about that. Well, I should probably be off now. Bye everyone!" Sirius said from the doorway.

"Bye Sirius!"

"Talk to you soon!"

"Bye Uncle Sirius!"

"Bye-Bye Uncle Sirius!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Port Royal

A/N: I have finished the Seventh Book. The Deathly Hallows was amazing! I shall not, at the risk of spoiling for people, incorporate anything from the seventh book into this story until the next chapter. I simply am saying this so that you know that my previous chapters are a bit outdated (and accurate! YAY!) so I don't need to be told that so and so is dead, or the blah-didy-blah is impossible to happen, yeah I know. And as such, I would appreciate reviews about this story, not another one. And now, with out further ado, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, courtesy of DragonRaiderX9. I now summon you, FLOATING SKULL! 

Floating Skull: What is this? What is Floating Skull doing in a place such as this? I thought the puny author DragonRaiderX9 had released me...

Released you? But her story is still happening!

F.S.: Fool, no author writes as the story unfolds, they write after the story is finished!

Really?

F.S.: Yes. Anyway, what am I doing here?

DragonRaiderX9 gave me permission to use you!

F.S.: USE ME!?!?!? I AM NOT AN ITEM! I WILL NOT BE USED! I SHALL DEVOUR YOU SOU-

Soul Cookies...

F.S.:...Fine.

And now, without further ado, the next installment of...A Wizard and a Pirate!

Port Royal

The streets were crowded outside of Cafe Royale. Tourists bustled to and fro looking at the different shops lined up along the wide path. And yet, with all these people, no one seemed to notice the oddly-dressed figure running past the little cafe. The figure was wearing a fedora-like hat, had long dread-locks, and was wearing a long overcoat that reeked of sea salt. And yet, no one seemed to notice him. Aside from his rather eccentric appearance (which should have alerted anyone to his presence), he was running in the direction of a rather shabby tavern by the name of the Rusty Chap. He darted in as inconspicuously as possible only to run into a rather shabby-looking man who dropped his glass of whiskey which shattered with an incredibly loud crash.

"Watch where you're going ye' slimy git!" shouted the oddly-dressed man.

"You're the one who ran into me!" yelled the other as he muttered under his breath: "Annoying muggle..."

"Whadya call me?"

"I didn't call you anything," said the one, "I just said you're the one who ran into me, not the other way around!" The whole tavern was staring at them by now; the oddly-dressed one's hopes of stealth shattered. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Smith, or Smithee if you like, and you?" said Smith calmly.

"Err...Black."

"Well, Mr. Black, I'm very sorry for runnin' inter ye', but I'll jus' be goin' now," said Smith as he turned towards the door.

"Hold it," said Sirius, "You're not leaving 'till you buy me another whiskey."

"Sorry, Mate. I ain't got a shilling to my name."

"Okay, then let me buy you a drink," said Sirius, beckoning towards the bar behind him.

Smith seemed torn between making a quick escape and the thought of free alcohol. Eventually, he seemed to decide on the alcohol. He turned around and strode nonchalantly towards the bar.

"Thanks, mate," Smith said to Sirius. "I'll take a rum," he said to the barkeep, "And my friend here'll take a whiskey." The barkeep set about getting their order. "So why are you in the Port Royal? Ya live here,-or are ya just visitin?" he asked between swigs of rum.

"Oh, I'm just visiting. You?"

"Well, I don't live here, but I've been here for a very long time. In fact, it's almost like I did-" Smith was interrupted by a loud shout coming from outside.

"WHERE IS HE? GET GOIN', YE SCURVY DOGS! FIND JACK SPARROW AND GET ME THAT MAP!"

"What's that guy's problem? I certainly wouldn't want to be the Sparrow character with that manic after me, eh Smith? Smith?" Sirius turned around to find that Smith had left. "Where'd he get off to?" Then he saw him tip-toeing his way out of the tavern. "Smith! Hey, where are you going?" Smith froze. He turned and shook his head at Sirius, then darted his way down the street. He got up to follow him.

Sirius pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered a Disillusionment Charm. He slowly crept his way out of the bar, making sure not to bump into anyone. After he was out of the bar, he charged down the street in the direction he saw Smith go. He found him surrounded by a group of dirty looking people who were pointing pistols at him. Then one man with a large hat who was clutching a piece of rolled up parchment. Sirius decided to remain invisible.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what, Barbossa?"

"You know darn well what it is! Where's the middle of the map!" Barbossa yelled as he unrolled the parchment. Sure enough, there was a large hole cut out of it.

"Now would you look at that! What'd ya do, Barbossa, run out of food?" Smith said with a smirk.

"Jack Sparrow! If you give it up now-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow..."

"No, Jack, I'm captain now! The Pearl's mine, and so is that map! Now give it here!"

"Hmmm...no."

"Very well, boys. Kill him." Barbossa said with a grim smile. Sirius could take it to longer.

"Protego!" He shouted, putting a shimmering shield around Jack.

"What in the name of Davy Jones is this?" Barbossa yelled as his minions bounced off of the shield. "What is the meaning of this, Jack?"

"I-I have no idea..." Jack said looking utterly bewildered.

"That would be me," Sirius said throwing off the Disillusionment Charm. "And there's more where that came from, Barbossa!"

Barbossa looked like he had been hit with a Confundus Charm. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled at Sirius.

"Sirius Black. Leave him alone!"

"Black...you should leave now, don't get caught up with them..." said Jack.

Barbossa glared at him. "You should listen to Sparrow, Mr. Black. I don't know how you made that shield, but you should get rid of it now."

"Oh I will," Sirius said as he walked into the shield, "As soon as I'm gone." He gripped Jack's arm and stepped forward. There was the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a small tube and then he burst free.

A/N: And that's where we'll end for today! I hope you enjoyed it! Say goodbye, Floating Skull!

F.S.: Zzzzzzzzz Wha...? It's over? HAZAH! Floating Skull thanks the Master of Souls for his deliverance! He shall from now on donate an eighth of my soul harvest to you! HAZAH! HAZAH! HAZAH! HAZA-

Right...Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review, please.


End file.
